A Brittish Winter
by Kuma-is-typing
Summary: Winter exams are right around the corner and Feliciano definitely needs a bit of help. He could probably get it from Arthur but he might be busy. He’ll just have to wait and see…


It was a Cold morning like no other. Wind was blowing snow and ice everywhere. Especially in my face.

My skin was use to the Italian heat. Oh, how I remember the first time I felt snow. That was back in high school. Back when me and Arthur were just friends.

Man were we awkward. We were only friends of friends who just so happen to hang out with each other. It wasn't until I received his flowery love letter that I fell in love.

Now this doesn't change the fact that he's bitter about somethings, more like everything, sometimes. He's sweet but, how do I put this in a nice way, He's a bit overbearing at times. Now don't get me wrong I love him with all my heart, he's just Arthur.

Now, like most of the times I have an exam or test, I need his help. He's my genius, dramatic, lit major, and oh, so British boyfriend.

I walk up to his dorm room and knock gently. Hopefully he will be home writing a story in that tiny leather note book of his.

His roommate of two years, Lukas, opens the door. He looks me up and down, as if asking 'Why are you here?'

I smiled "Is Arthur in?" I questioned. Like I have a thousand times. If he wasn't here then I could just ask Kiku or maybe Ludwig, if he isn't already busy with his brother.

"Yea," he squinted like I had some ulterior motive. "But, he's not interested in that sort of-"

"No! No! No!" I stopped him before he started. I'll admit what happened last week was a little… out of the ordinary but, nothing was going to happen. Yet.

"I just wanted some help studying for finals." I could feel the sweat drip down from my forehead as I rushed to explain.

"All right." I breathe a sigh of relief as he drops the idea. " But, he's been writing all day. He's not gonna like your disruption."

"That's all right," I reply "I've got a way with words." I ran a finger through my hair and tried to look intimidating.

"Of course you do." He rolled his eyes at my statement before letting me past him. I stumbled a little into the dorm to get out of the cold.

"Want some water or whatever?" Lukas asked so suddenly I jumped. I wasn't expecting him to appear in front me and tap on my shoulder.

"No I'm fine." I mumbled as I looked away. He grabbed his phone and yelled to Arthur in the other room.

"Art I'm leaving!" A small and gentle 'okay' was heard from the other room.

"He's all yours" he said as he left with a small and rare smile. Lukas laughed a bit as he shut the door. The Norwegian man was definitely hinting at what happened last week.

I headed into his sleep area where I saw a bunched up englishman with his brows in a knot. Arthur was writing in a leather book about the size of his hand.

The book itself was worn and torn. Arthur took it everywhere, in fact I can't remember a time I've seen him without his treasured book.

After a while of waiting for Arthur to respond, I decided to speak up.

"Arthur," I started "I need help studying for finals." All I got was a 'humf' and a sigh as he looked up from his writing.

"When do you ever not need help?" He paused, "you know what don't answer that let's just go to the library."

After trudging through the London snow we made it to the campus library. We picked a table in the back near the resource center full of old and, out dated books.

We both sit down and start to work. It was several hours before I felt confient enough to take my finals.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Arthur green eyes stared back at the sudden affection then slowly closed.

It wasn't often that we shared such tender moments. When we did experience moment such as these they were much more appreciated than others.

I pulled my head back to look in to emerald pools. I couldn't help, but smile.

"You know I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, right Art?"

"I know, I couldn't have asked for a better way of spending my day. Even if I am inside of a crusty old library at least it's with you, Feli." I laughed at the statement. The library was old and crusty, I just didn't expect to hear those words from Arthur.

"Te amo Arthur." My heart pounded with pure love. Love I've only felt towards Arthur.

"I love you too Feliciano." He replied getting closer to my face. The library was forgotten along with the people within it. Only Arthur exsisted in this world at the moment. Time had stoped and only love exsisted. Pure, true, and mind blowing love.

"Forever and ever…" I started.

"Until The stars fall from the sky." We kissed with passion. Fireworks seemed to explode while are lips met in heated passion. All of this happened while white fluffy snowflakes fell outside.

Eventually we left the library in search of something else. I'd tell you what, but that's a story for another time.


End file.
